Clementine (XXClementineXx)
The Spark of Truth (Orgin) Clementine was born into noble blood as her father (Mango) was a high rank in the queen's court and was apart of her council. Clementine's mother (Elegance) was completely removed from her life when she was one year old because of the rest of the Rainwing tribe becoming aware Elegance was an animus, they felt threatened because Elegance was rumored to be working with the Sandwings to take over some of the Rainwing's territory during the big drought that was occurring that time in the Sandwing kingdom. Before Elegance was exiled she made Clementine promise to not reveal to the rest of the tribe she was animus as well until she was old enough and was trusted enough. After Elegance got exiled and joined the Sandwing tribe as an honorary member, Clementine's brother Okapi felt betrayed by his mother and soon became more hostile to Clementine since he knew she was much closer to their mother than he was. Clementine felt sad that her brother had turned on her because of her mother's crime and felt very irritated that a gift that she was birthed with couldn't be shown to the rest of the tribe, Mango knew Clementine had animus powers like her mother so he tried his best to keep his daughter well-grounded and made sure she wasn't consumed by power. A major fight broke out between Clementine and Okapi when they were 3 years old, this resulted in Okapi getting violent and spitting his venom into Clementine's right eye causing her deformed burn and half-blindness, Nobody around her was able to stop the wound from burning and Okapi had already stormed off in fear of what he had done. Clementine's only choice was using her animus magic to allow her to control her venom and let her move it freely around in the air, so she did so and then spat some of her venom into her palms and made it flout into the burning wound stabilizing it. After the council found out about what happened they put a restraining order on Okapi and made the two siblings separated from each other until Okapi learned his lessons through his several punishments. Clementine loathed herself for breaking her mother's promise and knew her father was disappointed in her because the whole tribe was now on her back watching her every move, Clementine promised that the one spell would be the only one she would use on herself in her lifetime and would only use her magic if necessary and only for others benefits, not hers. A few years later Clementine applied for Jade mountain academy and was accepted, she was placed in the newest winglet called the 'Opal Winglet'. Analysis Clementine is a female dragonet who is currently attending Jade mountain academy in the Opal Winglet. She is apart of the Calamity prophecy and plays a major role in it. Clementine: a tangerine of a deep orange-red North African variety which is grown around the Mediterranean and in South Africa. *:Past Names: None *:Future Names: None *:Nicknames: Clem Gender: Female *:Sexuality: Demi *:Partner/Crush: None Tribe: Rainwings *:Abilities: Animus magic, venom, venom kinesis (She can only control her venom) *:Winglet: Opal winglet Appearnce Clementine's scale colors mostly consist of oranges, tangerines, black, aqua, mint, blue, and teal, her scales are colored in that coloration to represent her personality or feelings (Orange = Easily irritated Mint = Truthful/Confronting Light blues = Sensitive Black/Gray = Self-loathing). She has only one eye due to the incident with Okapi where she lost almost half her face, her one eye left is a beautiful amethyst purple. Clementine is a little below average for the usual 6-year-old dragon's height. Her Accessories include a pair of steampunk goggles she found while exploring in the rain forest, and a gold wrist band incrusted with amethyst that was given to her by her mother as a farewell gift when she got exiled. Her mother enchanted it to whenever Clementine felt sad or lonely if she said "Joy" to the bracelet it would show images of dragons dancing and singing for her. Personality Clementine has a bit of an attitude problem since she is very short-tempered, easily irritated, and insecure about what people think of her (This makes her a very confronting and harshly truthful dragon to dragons who annoy her). Clementine's insecurities mostly came from being animus, her scar, and her family one time her insecurities drove her to the limit and made her isolate herself for one year (when she was 4 moons old) and would only interact with a few dragons. Clem enjoys reading books,painting and especially dancing, she has a deep love for the arts. When she isn't angry she will often be very content, sassy, and clever as she loves poking fun at her friends and driving them mad at her (But to point they would forgive her). Clementine is a very well-grounded student since before her years at Jade mountain she was taught by her father occasionally in certain advanced academic learning. Gallery Clementine.png|Art by me! Clem.jpg|Art by me :3 Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Genre (Prophecy)